


Camping Cuddles for bfketh

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stars, Tents, ereri, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are on a camping trip with friends, their first one outside of the city. Eren is having difficulty sleeping and looks to Levi to keep him company. Levi certainly doesn't enjoy being woken up at 3am just to talk, but this time it was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Cuddles for bfketh

**Author's Note:**

> It was slow at first, but then all of a sudden it was already done and looking back through it my heart was all warm and fuzzy ^3^

    Eren pulled aside the flap covering the opening of the tent and poked his head inside, looking for the lump of blankets bound to be hiding somewhere in there. With no luck, Eren ties the flap back and gingerly places one foot inside, then the other. Once inside, Eren crouches so he can put his hands forward and feel around. He goes back and forth, steadily working his way through the nearly pitch-black tent, attempting to find Levi. Finally, his hand hits something soft and he stands up, stretching out his back before tapping the lump with his foot.

    "Levi?" Eren whispered into the dark. "Are you awake?" The lump at Eren's feet moves and turns around to face him. Through the darkness, he is just able to make out Levi's eyes poking out of the blanket and his hair splayed out onto his pillow.

     "You could've at least tried to be quiet sneaking in here, I'm awake now." Levi had always been a light sleeper, waking to the smallest of sounds like the crinkling of paper or the crunching of food. Eren had known that before coming in and honestly didn't give a shit if it woke Levi up. If he wasn't already awake, Eren was planning on waking him anyways.

      "Good." Eren plopped down next to Levi cross-legged and rested his elbows on his knees. "So whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" Levi grumbled in response and rolled over to face away from Eren.

      "How good sleep would be right now." It was easy to tell that Levi was tired and simply wanted to sleep, but there was no way Eren was going to let that happen.

     "Come oooon Levi, I can't sleeeep." Eren began to whine like a baby, either not noticing or caring how annoying it was.

     "No." Levi huffed and closed his eyes tightly, as though that would block out Eren entirely. "Now leave me in peace."

      "As if that'll ever happen." Eren chuckled quietly and continued to stare at Levi, hoping to unnerve him enough to not be able to sleep. However, within the next five minutes Levi's breathing grew steadier and his chest rose and fell at a constant rate. Eren watched Levi sleep peacefully for a bit, admiring how relaxed his face was when he wasn't sleeping. He did kind of deserve sleep after having spent the whole day getting firewood for their massive bonfire. Yet Eren wouldn't be deterred, he simply had to complete the mission he had set out to do: talk to Levi.

      Eren poked him in the back. "Levi. Levi. Levi. Le-"

      "What the hell do you want brat?!?" Levi sits up abruptly and throws the blanket off of his torso to gain more mobility. "Why aren't you letting me sleep???"

       "Cause I wanna talk to you." Eren flashes him a shit-eating grin. Although Levi can't see it, he senses it.

       "About what? It's, like, three 'o' clock in the morning, can it really not wait until later?!" Levi's patience was growing even thinner with every second he was missing out on sleep.

       "Nope." Eren sounded quite awake for this hour of night, chipper and ready to start his day already. Levi realized that he was fighting a losing battle and he gave in.

       "Fine...what do you want to talk to me about?" Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to be more awake.

      "Actually, I want to talk to you somewhere else." Eren sounded like he already had a specific plan and Levi wasn't sure how to react to that.

      "Uh...why?" Levi was genuinely confused why he wanted to go somewhere else; was his tent really that bad? It is a bit small, but it couldn't possibly be that bad.

       "I want to show you something." The way Eren's voice sounded signified that he was smiling, as though he knew a huge secret and was about to share it with Levi.

       "Where are we going?" Levi slowly crawled out of his blankets and wrapped his arms around himself to contain his body heat.

       "I'll show you." Eren began to stand up and walk towards the opening of the tent. The flap was still pulled back from when he had entered not long ago. Levi crawled after him and stood once he was outside. Just before leaving the tent he had pulled on his black combat boots, the ground was definitely too filthy to walk around barefooted. Eren, however, didn't seem to have a problem with it.

      "This way." Eren beckoned for Levi to follow him away from the camp, towards the lake that they had gone swimming in the day before yesterday. The two walked through the waist-high grass in silence, the only interruptions coming from the crickets hiding somewhere below their feet. Just as they reached the clearing before the lake, Eren stopped walking so Levi could catch up.

       As soon as Levi was by Eren's side, he continued on towards the rickety old dock jutting out into the still water. Levi remained slightly behind him due to the fact that his legs were shorter so his strides didn't take him as far. Eren continued right out onto the dock, not stopping to see if Levi was still behind him. Of course, Levi was still following him; he didn't want to get lost this late at night all alone.

      As Eren reached the end of the dock, he slowed his strides until he came to a complete stop a few feet from the very edge. Levi stayed a bit further back, he didn't feel very comfortable being out in the middle of the deep lake in the middle of the night with limited visibility. Levi watched as Eren lowered himself down and laid back on the wooden planks with his arms snug behind his head.

      "Come join me." Levi hesitated, not wanting to venture any further out. One part of him said that it was a bad idea to be out here in the dark with no one knowing where they are, another part of him wanted to have a bit of an adventure. The adventurous side overtook him as he sauntered up beside Eren and laid down beside him. The section they were laying on was wider than the rest to accommodate more people at a time.

       As soon as Levi's back hit the boards he turned to look at Eren, waiting to hear what he had dragged them all the way out here for. "So..."

       "Look." Eren's eyes remained looking upwards as he jutted his chin out to point at the sky. Levi sighed and turned his head to look at the sky and his breath hitched in his throat.

       The sky was a mix of black, violet, navy blue, and white speckles scattered all across the surface. Everywhere he looked, more and more stars bombarded Levi's eyes. The gentle glow of all the stars combined cast a soft light across their faces, revealing Eren's relaxed expression and Levi's open mouthed awe-filled gaze. As his eyes traced through the stars, Levi realized that there were shapes up there...constellations as Armin had called them.

       Levi pointed up towards what looked like a giant spoon. "What's that?" "The Big Dipper," Eren answered simply, moving his gaze to look at it. Neither of them could take their eyes off of the stars, their grandeur just too splendid to ignore. Soft cricket chirps broke the heavy silence as Levi watched a shooting star fly past, leaving a golden trail of dust.

     Levi closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling of this moment to save for another time. As he opened his eyes, he felt someone else's eyes on him. He tilted his head slightly to the right and was met with bright green eyes looking directly at him. Levi opened his mouth to say 'thank you' but was cut off by Eren's mouth covering his. It wasn't passionate and deep, but it wasn't short and sloppy either. It was exactly the kind of kiss Levi dreamed of sharing with someone.

      As Eren and Levi gently pulled apart, Eren immediately snapped his eyes up to look at Levi to gauge his reaction. Levi simply smirked and reached his hand around to pull Eren back to his lips to capture him in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, that was the first kiss they shared. I didn't want to ruin the moment by specifically pointing it out ^3^


End file.
